


Something Special

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: There’s something special they’ve found in one another.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> (As always, season two is dead.)

Two young teenagers are sitting a top a skyscraper, leaning over the edges of the safety rail, viewing the brightly colored lit city in all its beauty. Few stars are visible overheard, but the ones that are shine the brightest. The ocean glimmers in the distance.

One of these young teenagers is a genius in his own right. He graduated from high school at a young age and has quite a resume of unique inventions under his belt. He attends the local science institute and has recently been awarded a large research grant for his achievements. He lost beloved older brother this past summer, a poorly patched wound in his heart that will never heal properly, but he can happily say he’s fulfilling his late brother’s wishes and doing his legacy justice. Everything in his life seems to be going right.

The other young teenager is a robot, a highly advanced AI with an incredibly bright mind. She was built solely with the purpose that her father would have a daughter - her father, who has been dead for months now thanks to the failure of his dastardly plans. It’s been difficult for her to come to terms with his death, because he was her father and she loved him, and it’s been hard to reform and accept the old offer of help the genius beside her once gave, but she’s managing. In fact, she’s managing so well she dares to say she’s happy. Everything in her life seems to be getting better.

They’ve become real friends, him and her. They almost instantly clicked the day they formally met, with their shared interest in robotics and bot-fighting, but there’s more to it than that. There’s no else in the world quite like the boy, especially at his age, let alone one who can possibly understand what he’s been through, and there’s almost certainly no one in the world quite like the girl, especially of her status, who’s experienced half of what she has. And it’s a world of fun to bond, compete, and josh each other over their favorite hobby.

There’s something special they’ve found in one another. They may not sit in the same boats, but they share the same waters and they genuinely enjoy each other’s presence. Perhaps that’s why they’re not only friends anymore, and the feelings run deeper than the puppy love crushes they had that first week they met.

Tonight is a date night. They’ve both sneaked out of their respective homes, used a shared invention they both built to climb the skyscraper, and are basking in their success by overlooking the city. The city he defends and the city she once tried to help destroy - the city that’s survived, the city they’ve both survived their ordeals within. San Fransokyo is a beautiful place.

They lean shoulder to shoulder against on another, their fingers clasped together, chattering about the lights, the stars, the ocean, and tomorrow.

Because tomorrow’s going to come and they’re going to live it to the fullest, together. Just as they have every day for months now.

But for now, it’s the middle of the night and they’re basking in the beauty of the night skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and never posted. Not sure the fluff tag fits, but I think going up a skyscraper at night to hold hands and look at the city is fluffy. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
